


Typical

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-17
Updated: 2004-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: A conversation with Danny rejuvenates CJ





	Typical

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Typical**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Pairing(s):** C.J./Danny   
**Category(s):** Alternate Universe   
**Rating:** CHILD   
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No Copyright infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** Typical CJ/Danny banter.  


Danny Concannon nodded his head in satisfaction as he flipped his notebook shut. The quote from C.J. Cregg as a senior White House official finished his story, his exclusive. 

He glanced up from his perch on C.J.'s office couch when he heard bones cracking. His mouth went dry as she sat at her desk and stretched her long arms high in the air. 

She rolled her head from side to side to unkink it and sighed. 

"What's the matter, C.J.?" 

Her head dropped into her hands now propped up by her elbows. "I'm so exhausted, I can't shake it." 

"Maybe it'll be an early night." 

C.J. laughed harshly, "Yeah, right. Even if it is, this is the kind of bone deep tired that requires complete shutdown." 

"I see." 

"When we leave the White House, I'm going to spend at least two weeks in bed." 

"Typical." 

"Excuse me, what is that supposed to mean Danny?" 

"Typical complaint I hear from Press Secretaries when it all piles up." He checked out her wall calendar, "Though, it's taken you longer than most to hit the wall." 

There was a warning note in her voice as she stood up. "I'm typical?" 

"It's no big deal C.J. It's just, well, typical of the job to plan on sleeping for the first two weeks after you hand over the keys to the kingdom." 

"Huh, you don't say." She moved gracefully around her desk and leaned on it. "Well, in typical reporter fashion, you have it wrong. I didn't say I planned to sleep, I said I planned to be in bed." 

Danny shrugged. "Doesn't change the meaning or typically plaintive cry of Press Secretaries; past, present and future." 

She drilled him with a glare and leaned in, "I originally planned to spend those two weeks and countless nights beyond in bed with you. Is that typical of all the other Press Secretaries?" 

She laughed at his stunned expression before kissing him lightly on the lips. "Time for the Briefing, Daniel." 

"Typical, did I say that? I meant terrific, torrid, tempting, tempestuous. . ." 

C.J. turned back to him as she eased out of the room in reverse with him following. "Typical, trying to dig yourself out of a hole with a verbal flourish." 

"I know lots of words and I'll use some of them to put in my time off request for those two weeks right now." 

She didn't feel quite as exhausted as she moved forward knowing Danny would follow her at that moment and in the future. 

### 


End file.
